


A Simple Question

by Eiliss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: At least I am trying to write it like that, BAMF FRIDAY, BAMF James Rhodes, BAMF Pepper Potts, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Political Thriller, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Team Tony, better with a beta, not team Cap friendly, tony deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliss/pseuds/Eiliss
Summary: Tony had been put in jail after the Age of ULTRON's events. SI is now almost bankrupted and Pepper and Rhodes are trying to save the ship to sink while Steve Rogers and the Avengers are thinking they can leave on Tony's fund without even supporting him.Then, Friday started to ask some questions...It's a story about how Pepper, Friday, and Rhodey are taking the world for Tony but not easily.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 229





	1. The meaning of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Please find below the beta version of the first chapter.  
> Thanks a lot to Mirtai for her work on it :D  
> I hope you will enjoy your reading.

FRIDAY was listening to the meeting between Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes and Miss Potts, but her attention was on something else. She had been online for less than six months and her world had already been turned upside down. Her brother was dead and her Boss/father was in jail for his actions in the creation of the sentient android named ULTRON.

Boss had been sentenced to five years, which was a lesser term than originally expected. Some people were implying it was because he was filthy rich, and had bribed the Sokovian officials with money and technology. Others were saying it outright, including Captain Rogers and other members of the Avengers team.

FRIDAY didn’t understand why they were so mean with Boss. Weren't they friends? Considering what the Internet had to say about friendship, surely friends were supposed to support each other and be happy when good news appeared. Instead, they had publicly washed their hands of Boss, and had never visited him in jail, or even shown any happiness for his short sentence, considering he had been judged in Sokovia where the death sentence was still possible. Luckily, his well-documented PTSD had saved him from this outcome. Instead of being accused of murder, he was been accused of involuntary homicide . In addition to the 5 years, Boss was required to undergo therapy to learn to manage his PTSD. Also, he had to pay a huge amount of money to the Sokovian state. Some economists had determined this penalty would add as much as three points to Sokovia’s GDP. 

The fact that Boss hadn't contested the charges had given him a lot of good press in Sokovia. The other Avengers, and particularly Captain Rogers, were all acting as though Boss had created ULTRON homicidal on purpose, which meant that this was also the thinking of the US media.

This wasn’t the sort of behavior FRIDAY expected from a friend, but maybe the internet was wrong, or the data she had gathered was incorrect. She had to ask Miss Potts and Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes. She started listening more carefully to their conversation to determine when she might be able to talk. Both were looking exhausted and nervous.

“You don’t understand James. The situation is worse for SI than when Tony closed the weapons department,” Pepper said desperately. “I've had to close several factories world-wide to be sure the ones in the USA are safe. I am going to close the German one, and the South African one too. SI can’t afford to lose any more money .”

Rhodes exhaled loudly, visibly shocked by the news.

“I had no idea it was that bad, Pepper, even though it makes sense tthat the rats are leaving the ship when the CTO of the company is in jail for manslaughter and has mental health issues.”

Pepper winced. “How did I miss the signs? Tony’s state of mind was so much better since the Mandarin event. I mean…,” her voice cracked a little, “I am his girlfriend and I wasn’t able to see he was in pain!”

Rhodes lightly squeezed Pepper's shoulder in support . “Me too Pepper… me too.”

They remained sadly silent for a while, neither knowing how to save the sinking ship.

Rhodes's rank in the Army would not protect him for long. He had heard some whispers about court-martial, and treachery. Since he was Tony’s Stark friend, he should have known about his mental health and acted in consequence. Because of his soft spot for Tony, the USA had lost a lot of good press in the world, and if there was something their president hated, it was losing face. They therefore had to find someone to punish, since Tony had already been judged by another country. Hell, he missed President Ellis.

The situation wasn't any better for Pepper. Tony’s financial access had been frozen by the US government until the end of his prison term. The board was more powerful than ever without Tony’s influence, and Pepper's job was in jeopardy. They were trying to push her out and to restart the weapons factory . That was something Pepper didn’t want to see, it would break Tony’s heart.

Suddenly, FRIDAY's voice broke the silence. “Miss Potts, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes… May I ask something, please?”

“Not now, FRIDAY, we are in the middle of something,” answered Rhodes.

“We're supposed to help her grow while Tony is away, James.” Pepper wasn’t happy with Rhodes. Even if she was understood that he was tired and stressed, it wasn’t necessary to be mean to FRIDAY. “Please, go ahead, FRIDAY.”

Friday started, a little bit nervous. “Boss has said that the Avengers were his friends. However, when I am cross-reference the data from the Internet and the footage I have, there is no match to validate this affirmation.”

Pepper and Rhodes looked at each other, uncertain how to explain the reality to a newborn AI.

“Am I missing something? There is surely other data I am missing somewhere… right?”

Rhodes shook his head. Of course, FRIDAY thought she was missing data instead of believing that Tony had given her a false affirmation. To be fair, Tony really did think the Avengers were his friends, znd, for a while, Rhodes had thought the same. That was before ULTRON, Sokovia, and Johannesburg. Before he had seen with his own eyes the behavior of the team towards Tony. Also, Rhodes could not think about his own behavior without shame. He should have said something when Thor had caught Tony by the neck.

Pepper's thoughts were almost the same as Rhodes's. She knew how much the Avengers were costing Tony, in terms of money and research time, but at the same time, not one of them had ever said thank you to him. Tony had told her not to say a word about that to the Team. For him, funding the Avengers was a part of his penitence for having been blind about his weapons. The world needed defenders, and for him, his team-mates were his friends. They didn’t have to act like yes-men with him and thank him for everything. When she had heard him saying this she had had the impression of hearing Steve Rogers's words through his mouth. It had scared her, but she could not do anything about it. Tony didn’t want to hear anything against his friends. One of their worst arguments was about that.

Pepper nodded her head regretfully. Poor Tony. Even if he was a certified genius, when it came to human behavior he was so clumsy sometimes. Even JARVIS had been better adjusted than Tony where feelings were concerned.

“It’s because they are not Tony’s friends, FRIDAY,” started Rhodes.

“But, Boss has said…,” FRIDAY stammered, unable to understand how her beloved Boss could be wrong.

“Tony sees the best in people. Unfortunately, when there is no best to see he just sees their lies…,” said Rhodes.

Pepper agreed with Rhodes.

“But.... Why are they being housed and fed by Boss? Couldn't you do something about that? I was thinking since Miss Potts, as the CEO of SI…”

FRIDAY's question made them both freeze. Could it be that simple? The money recovered could be reinvested in SI. After all, it was Tony’s money, and only his personal funds had been frozen by the government, and before going to jail, Tony had made Pepper his proxy.

A slow, shark smile appeared on their faces.

“It’s a good question, FRIDAY.”

“Really, Lady Boss? Have I done right?”

Poor thing, she was so young, thought Rhodes. It was breaking his heart to know Tony was missing his little girl's first steps in the World.

“We can’t really cut them off like the waste of space they are. Their popularity is too great in terms of public opinion. It could kill SI,” said Pepper.

“But the situation would not be the same if they weren’t so popular,” added Rhodes.

“I am pretty sure FRIDAY has enough footage to show to the world that they're less than perfect. Especially Rogers. Right. FRIDAY?”

Immediately, FRIDAY started to review the footage she had from JARVIS's servers and from the Compound.

“I effectively have, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes.”

“Then, we could have some sort of a security breach to release it? It could be a good start?”

“Everybody would be able to understand we were behind that, and it could backfire on us, James. Maybe we need to start small. Romanov has already said to the world she is too valuable to be judged for her actions in SHIELD’s Fall. Captain Rogers didn’t even show up. If we compare that with Tony’s behavior when he was in a similar position, it’s in his favor. We need to get people to see that for themselves”

“There's 75 years' worth of propaganda out there that's convinced every child in the country that Captain America is always right. Tony's still got Merchant of Death hung around his neck. Nobody's going to accept that everything they've been told since childhood is wrong, Pepper!”

“As you say, though, it’s all propaganda! He never actually punched Hitler in the face, and everybody knows that. We can use that as a starting point to pull the wool from the eyes of the people. If you know one thing is false, then what else is?”

“If I may, Miss Potts. I could check in the data dumped after SHIELD’s Fall?“

“Good thinking, FRIDAY, and I will check in the US Army archives while I still have the access,” said Rhodes.

“I will start to decrease the amount of money allocated to the Avengers Initiative, but I need an excuse for doing that,” added Pepper.

“Rogers is an idiot who has a restricted view of the world. If you tell him you have to allocate this money to save jobs he will believe it. Even if it’s only SI business.”

“Yes, but Romanov will see through it, and I don’t want her to understand we are screwing them over before it’s too late to change anything. I need to think about it.”

Rhodes nodded his head thoughtfully. He had work to do now.


	2. Realising how deep is the hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper starts to realize how bad the situation is when Steve's Rogers World is becoming a reality.

Steve was not happy. At first, everything was perfect. Tony had finally received the punishment he deserved, and Steve no longer had someone he couldn't trust on his team anymore. If it had happened earlier, maybe poor Wanda would have her parents and her brother alive.

The team's installation in the Compound was a really good thing too. They were further away from any place related to Tony and SI, which was really all for the better after the ULTRON disaster, and since Steve was far-sighted, he had made clear to the world he wasn’t on Tony’s side.

After a few months of freedom and happiness, however, things started to go downhill. The team's gear was not being replaced, and the annual funding increment they used to have never came.

Of course, Tony was being petty, even from jail. It was probably his answer to the team sticking up for Wanda. He had tried to make her admit that she had been behind Banner’s madness in Johannesburg, but Steve knew that was just a way to shift the blame. Tony didn’t want to be the only one blamed by the crowd. Typical Tony.

The Avengers' plans depended on that annual increment. Of course, they still had the regular funds Tony allocated before going to jail, but it wasn’t enough to achieve Steve’s vision for the Avengers, and to find Bucky at the same time. Steve shouldn’t have to choose between finding Bucky and the Avengers. Because of that, Steve had been forced to demand an appointment with Miss Potts

He was currently waiting to be called into her office, and she was already 15 minutes late. For him, being punctual was a mark of respect, but he should have known that Tony’s girl would be as rude as he was.

Finally, her secretary called him in to Miss Potts's office.

“Welcome, Captain Rogers. I hope tou had a pleasant trip…”

That was another thing he wanted to talk about. Both Quinjets had been taken away for maintenance a few weeks ago and had not been returned. What was going to happen the next time the Avengers were needed? Or worse, if Natasha finally found a viable trace of Bucky and he had no way to join him? Steve gritted his teeth.

“That's one of the things we need to talk about, Miss Potts,” Steve said professionally.

“Hello, Captain Rogers.”

“I heard you the first time,” he said, looking at her like she was stupid.

“Really? I wasn’t sure, since you didn’t answer….” Pepper gave him an angelic smile, which made Steve flush with embarrassment.

“Sorry, Miss Potts… Good afternoon, I suppose…”

He didn’t know how to start to ask her about increasing the funding now. He shouldn’t have let his anger towards Tony get in the way of his manners. 

“Captain Rogers, in your email you asked about increasing the Avengers' annual funding, and you were also asking for new gear for all of your team. Could you give me some more details, please?”

“Yes. Wanda doesn’t have any gear, and we all need ours replaced. It's all too old to protect us properly. Also, Natasha needs new Widow's Bites and Sam needs his wings to be serviced.”

“I agree, your team's safety is the priority, Captain. However, with Tony in jail your former contractor and mechanic is not available to fix your weapons or your gear anymore,” said Miss Potts apologetically. 

Steve hadn't considered that . 

Furthermore,” she continued, “Tony gave you one year of funding three months early, because of his upcoming jail sentence. As you know, Tony’s personal funds have been frozen by the government. You might have to find another sponsor for next year, or maybe even now, if the current funding is not enough.”

Steve smiled at her.

“Don’t worry, Miss Potts. On Natasha’s advice, I contacted the President and he willingly made an exception for the Avengers. Tony will be able to give us money, and it shouldn’t be too hard to find someone in SI able to replace Tony as our mechanic.”

Miss Potts's eyes seemed to glow orange for an instant and Steve thought the light of the sun was beautiful in her eyes.

“How thoughtful of you, Captain Rogers. Unfortunately, no one in SI is able to do this kind of work. All of our weapons and military engineers resigned when Tony decided to end weapons manufacture. It was a big thing a few years ago, but it was before your time, so you probably didn’t know….”

Of course Steve knew all of that, but he had expected SI would make an exception for the Avengers. Miss Potts was looking at him, desperate to help without being able to. Everything was Tony’s fault, and now this poor woman was uncomfortable because of him.

“Maybe if you add extra to the funds, we could get a new contractor?”

She should be happier. Steve was helping her fix the situation. The poor woman deserved some help, and he would not be like Tony, who was unable to think of anyone other than himself.

“It’s a good idea, Captain. I will organize the new funding once I have Tony’s approval on it. It’s just a formality, but I will have to go to Sokovia to get his sign-off.”

“I though you were acting as his proxy?”

Steve was confused, but Miss Potts's answer made sense to anyone who knew Tony Stark.

“Yes, effectively. However,” she looked uncomfortable, “Tony likes to have control, and it’s very difficult for him in jail. If I want things to go smoothly, it's better for both of us to ask him first. We don’t want him to change his mind about the funding once he's ended his prison term, right?”

Of course, Tony was pathetic like that. Not really a surprise. However, Steve had thought he might have treated his girl better.

Steve stood, ready to leave now he had no further questions for Miss Potts.

“I understand, Miss Potts. Please, get back in touch with me once you have Tony’s approval.”

“Of course, Captain Rogers. May I give you one piece of advice?”

He stopped, his hand on the doorknob.

“Please do, Miss Potts”

“Tony’s financial situation is not of the best. The Avengers need the best the world can give to help them protect the planet. It might be a good idea not to have all of your eggs in one basket. Of course Tony will always fund you, but what's the point if it’s a too-small amount of money?” she said quietly, as if it was a dark secret. 

It probably was, but Steve would not break her confidence.

“Thanks, Miss Potts. It’s a wise piece of advice.”

He closed the door behind him.

+++

Alone in her office, Pepper exhaled loudly. That had been close. It sounded like the President was in Rogers's pocket. She had known he wasn’t Tony’s friend, but this was a whole other level of craziness. In the current situation, she could not refuse to fund the Avengers, it was the only good press Tony had. Fortunately, she would be able to delay the funding, even though using Tony like that had made her feel sick. It certainly confirmed all of Rogers's views about a woman's place in a relationship, not to mention about Tony himself.

She had to start moving her pieces sooner than expected. Rogers was too self-righteous, and his friends were too well-connected not to be a threat. With Tony's credibility at an all-time low, she could not be too careful. She, Rhodes and FRIDAY had to organize something to limit the President's actions concerning Tony’s money.

Now she had to call Christine Everhart sooner than originally planned. She sincerely hoped the journalist would put aside personal animosity in favor of a really juicy story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I hope you are all well.  
> Please have fun with this chapter now beta-ed by the wonderful Mirtai :D  
> Thanks.
> 
> Eiliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,  
> I have started to write this story in between my Ironman Yes, Tony Stark ... not recommended story. I hope you would like it.  
> I don't think I will update it more than one time every two weeks.
> 
> Otherwise, I am still not fluent in English. Writing is my way to improve it. So please don't be shy to tell me when I am writing some weird sentences.


End file.
